Les épreuves passent, l'amour reste
by Yaminoru
Summary: Je reprends toutes les épreuves traverser par les Winchester et Castiel. Les sentiments de ce dernier passe à la casserole. L'Amour entre Sam et Castiel se développe à travers les étaples et se dévoile à travers des retrouvailles. ATTENTION SPOIL SUR LES 7 PREMI7RES SAISONS.


\- Où est sam ? Demande Castiel.  
\- Mon frère et moi avons décidé de prendre des vacances, répond Dean en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Castiel ne sur quoi répondre, dissimulant sa surprise dans un silence pesant. Alors qu'il finit par exposer son plan de capturer un archange à Dean. Cela a au moins le mérite de lui faire oublier l'absence de son ami... Il aurait aimé le revoir, avoir une discussion avec le plus raisonnable des frères, le plus cultivé niveau histoire aussi... L'ange aime beaucoup parler avec Sam... Mais, il ne se l'avoueras jamais.

*****.

\- Ça te fait quoi ? D'être sans ton frère ? Finit par question l'ange à Dean.  
\- J'ai l'impression d'être libre... Je n'ai fait que veillez sur cet...enfoiré d'égoïste. Alors, être enfin seul, pouvoir faire ce que je veux, c'est génial. Je...

Castiel ne put écouter plus, disparaissant de la voiture pour atterrir bien loin, dans une ville au hasard. Puis, il se met à marcher... Cherchant instinctivement la présence du plus jeune des Winchester. Mais, avant même d'avoir pu commencer à le chercher proprement, il dû reprendre ses obligations et chercher des informations sur comment arrêter Lucifer et chercher Dieu...

*****.

Dean revient du futur, Castiel l'accueil et écoute ce qui peut se produire. La race monte en lui en entendant le sort de Sam. Il a presque envie d'abîmer significativement le visage de son interlocuteur. Et, heureusement, il eu raison de se retenir car Dean lui annonce qu'il va enfin appeler son frère. Castiel peut enfin se détendre, il va retrouver le plus jeune. Un soupire de soulagement s'échappe sans que l'humain ne s'en rende compte.

*****.

Dean et Sam sont dans la voiture, silencieux mais ensemble. Castiel se téléporte sur la plage arrière, sans qu'on le remarque. Il en profite pour observer le profilé soucieux du plus jeune. Ce dernier semblant essayer de cacher sa tristesse, causé par la froideur de cette situation, sa peur dû à leur futur incertain mais aussi sa joie de retrouver son frère. Même si la décision de se séparer venait de lui, Dean reste sa seule famille , le seule avec qui il peut espérer être compris. Puis, soudain, il sursaute :

\- Castiel ! Depuis quand es-tu la ?  
\- Quelques minutes, répond l'ange.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demande Dean sans ce déconcentrés de la route.  
\- Je ne faisais que passer.

Après ces paroles, il disparaît de nouveau, laissant Dean perplexe mais un Sam plutôt heureux. Il n'y a pas que son frère qui peut le comprendre. Non, il y a aussi cet ange.

*****.

Dean, Sam et Castiel sont chez Bobby, un ancien chasseur ayant le caractère d'un ours mal léché. Dean et Bobby discutent dans la cuisine alors que Sam et l'ange sont à l'étage, assis sur le lit anciennement utiliser par l'humain.

\- Que c'est il passer pendant mon absence ? Demande le Winchester.  
\- Dean à passer son temps à chasser, nous n'avons rien appris de nouveaux, assure l'ange.  
\- Je vois...

Un silence assez pesant se met en place. Sam figeant son regard vers l'extérieur alors que Castiel le fixe :

\- Comment est ce que tu vas ? Finit il par demander.  
\- Bien, tout va bien, assure Sam sans grande conviction.  
\- Et sans mentir ?

Le plus jeune fut surpris par cette réponse, tournant son regard inquiet vers celui de l'ange. Il ne voulait pas répondre mais... Il eut l'impression qu'une force invisible l'y oblige :

\- Dean ne semble plus être mon frère... Je... J'ai peur de perdre contre lucifer. J'ai peur que Dean me prenne à jamais pour un monstre... J'ai peur de nos prochains combats... D'être réellement mauvais... De croiser du sang de démon. Je suis terrifié... par tout ce qui m'entours... Même m'attacher à quelqu'un... J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout perdu mais que je vais continuer à perdre... Mon cœur... Est remplie de doute, de ténèbre et... Je ne sais pas comment le gérer ... Je... J'ai besoin... D'aide... De... Je ne sais pas..' mais...

Un sanglot coupe la tirade de Sam. Ce dernier se rend à l'instant compte que les larmes ont commencés à couler le long de ses joues et que ses paroles ont exprimé un peu trop bien ses pensées. Il n'ose plus relevé le regard vers Castiel, se sentant minable et honteux. Alors que, de son côté, l'ange l'observe avant de se rapprocher encore plus de l'humain pour le prendre doucement dans ses bras. L'ange souhaite protéger l'être si fragile qu'on a pour ami... :

\- Sam... Tout le monde a du bon comme du mauvais. Même les anges peuvent être cruel, regarde Uriel qui tirait les siens. Où encore Gabriel qui s'amuse des malheurs des autres... Je comprends tes peurs, ta peine et tes angoisses et je voudrais qu'ils te quittent. Tu es bon, Sam. Tu n'as toujours voulu qu'aider ton prochain. Même si tu as mal été guider, même si le chemin que tu as emprunté était mauvais, tu l'as toujours emprunter avec des nobles causes. Malgré ton égarement, tu t'occupe toujours de sauver ton prochain avant toi-même. La peur peut te maintenir en vie mais ne la laisse pas te détruire... Sache que, même si tu peux perdre la totalité de ce qui est tiens, moi, je serais toujours là pour toi. Même si tu t'éloigne, je te chercherais et t'aiderais toujours.

La dernière parole est poursuivi par un silence plutôt agréable. Sam profite de l'étreinte afin de se rassurer, de poser ses pensées, de se sentir en sécurité... Alors que Castiel observe le corps humain qu'il enlace, lui caressant distraitement le dos. Quelques minutes passent avant que Sam ne calme complètement ses larmes et remonte son visage encore humide vers celui de Castiel. Leur regard se plonge dans celui de l'autre et Sam demande presque timidement :

\- Tu... M'as chercher ?  
\- Bien sûr. Dès que j'avais du temps libre. J'ai parcouru un tas de ville pour te trouver.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Je ne mens jamais.

À cela, un sourire se glisse sur les lèvres de Sam, son cœur battant un peu plus fort alors que ses joues rosir légèrement. Alors que Castiel sent une étrange chaleur lui empoigné l'estomac. Il semble heureux d'être le créateur du sourire de l'humain.

*****.

Lucifer a prit le contrôle du corps de Sam. Castiel, Dean et Bobby sont dans un motel. L'ange essaye d'encourager Dean à aller sauver son jeune frère bien que, lui même, il sent son coeur qui, pourtant, ne bat même pas, se briser en mille morceaux dans sa poitrine.

Non sans mal, quelques heures après, Dean se trouve devant Lucifer et Michael. Dean ne pouvait rien faire de bien concret mais il a essayer. Tout comme Castiel qui veut sauver le petit frère de son protéger. Il a l'espoir de le récupérer voilà pourquoi il lance une bombe sur Michael. Il a accepté sa mort sans regret, si c'est pour Sam, il acceptera tout… Alors quel ne fut pas sa surprise en revenant sur le lieu de la bataille en étant plus fort mais, aussi, encore plus triste… Il a rapidement compris que le plan à réussi : Sam est en enfer. Il veut le récupérer. Il se promet de chercher un moyen de le récupérer, de le revoir sur cette terre, quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

C'est dans cette optique qu'il se retrouve en enfer pour y faire sortir Sam. Il l'emmène prêt de son frère en se faisant discret. Mais, ce voyage lui fit prendre conscience que les Winchester ne seront jamais heureux s'ils vivent constamment dans la peur des monstres. Alors, sans montrer sa présence, Castiel va au paradis en souhaitant prodiguer le bien mais la découverte l'obligea à rester plus longtemps que prévu: Il doit à nouveau empêcher l'apocalypse de se créer. Alors, soutenue, guider, il combattu ses frères en espoir de paix. Tout en continuant d'aider Dean et Sam, tout en veillant sur eux, sur son humain préféré… Mais, dans sa quête de paix, il perd sa propre paix… Il devient aveuglé par son manque de pouvoir, et accepte l'aide des mauvaises personnes… De crowley,, le roi des enfers… Ca le perd définitivement… Il entends les demande d'aide de Deani. Il entend la voix de Sam qui le supplie de lui revenir. Pas pour les aider, mais juste pour qu'ils soient de nouveau ensemble. Il souhaite juste que tout ça se finisse… Tout comme Castiel. Néanmoins, ce dernier est toujours aussi aveuglé. Et son sentiment d'amitié pour les garçons se transforme rapidement en Nostalgie quand il avale les âmes en lui.

Castiel est devenu le nouveau dieu. Son désire d'éradiquer le mal se fait plus fort. Si bien que la voix de Sam n'agit plus sur lui. Sam le supplie d'arrêter de faire le mal, SAm prie tout les soirs, l'appelle tous les matins, pleure quelques fois en voyant les massacres qu'il fait…

*****.

Castiel n'est plus un dieu. Plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle prête à exploser. Il s'est jeté dans le lac avec une dernière pensé pour Sam avant d'imploser.

*****.

L'ange, ressuscité sans mémoire, se prend pour un humain. Il se mari avec une humaine bien qu'il ne l'aime pas complètement. Il a l'impression que son coeur est déjà complètement pris par quelqu'un d'autre mais il n'a pas l'espoir de la retrouvé et n'a guère envie d'y pensé. POurtant, quand un homme sonne à sa porte, le sauve d'un démon, il eu envie de fuir le plus loin possible mais en entendant le prénom "Sam'", son corps se fige et il sut qu'il doit suivre l'inconnu au nom de "Dean".

Sa mémoire lui revient. Il se souvient du mal causé à eut à nouveau envie de s'enfuir. Et, cette fois, il le fit. Pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir Sam, au non, il souhaite tellement voir ce dernier, l'enlacer, le rassurer...Mais, il ne le peut...Pas après ce qu'il lui a fait subir… Pourtant, il n'eut pas le choix, face au supplication de Dean, il ne peut le refuser…

Arrivé dans la chambre de Sam, le coeur inanimé de l'ange se sert fortement dans sa poitrine. Les yeux bruns de l'humain le fixe comme s'il était un monstre. Sam recule alors qu'il avance, le coeur saignant, les larmes aux yeux. Il fait peur à son humain préféré… Ce fut insupportable. Une soif de haine envers lui même envahit son être. Castiel se déteste, se maudit. Il a enlever le mur qui proteger son ami… Alors il doit le remettre mais… Ca ne marche pas. Il prit donc sa place, sans un regret. Il prit en lui la folie de son protégé. Il se retrouva seul en enfer, sans moyen de se défendre, sans moyen de partir. Il comprit ce qu'à vécu un simple humain sans défense...Il a comprit l'horrible vie qu'à eux Sam alors que lui vivait heureux dans les bras d'une femme sans il coula. Coula dans sa peine. Coula dans sa culpabilité. Noya dans la folie. La seule chose qu'il ose garder de Sam. Il accepte volontier cette souffrance qui lui vient de ce dernier…

*****.

Une parole de dieu à été dévoilé. Un prophète est dé revient, sa folie toujours présente mais il n'eut plus de vision. Son manque de contenance, de rationalité lui fit prendre les deux winchester venu dans les bras. Il dû résister contre l'envie d'embrasser de Sam. Même s'il a une folle envie de le faire, c'est la seule chose qu'il parvient à contrôler. Il doit s'éloigner de Sam, il le décide. Il doit rester neutre, se retrouver. Alors il décide de ne plus se mêler à une quelconque guerre. Il ne veut pas se soucier du danger présent: les léviathan. Même si c'est lui qui les a fait revenir, il ne veut pas s'en préoccuper. ALors, il focalise son esprit sur l'environnement mais aussi sur la démone qui s'occupe de lui. peut être cela lui fera oublier les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Sam. Mais, non, malgré toute sa folie, Sam reste sa priorité… Il aide donc les frères à vaincre les léviathan, se mettant intentionnellement en équipe avec Dean pour ne pas perdre la tête.

Les léviathans sont battus, ils ont réussit à tuer le grand manitou.

*****.

Ils sont au purgatoire. Castiel et Dean sont coincé dans l'enfer des pires monstres. L'ange attire les pires monstres alors il s'éloigne de Dean pour lui donner une chance supplémentaire de survivre.

Dean a fini par retrouver Castiel, il l'oblige à partir avec lui pour retrouver un échappatoire. Mais Dean et son nouvel ami, un vampire prénommé bonnie sont les seuls à s'échapper… Abandonnant Castiel au purgatoire…

*****.

(A partir de ce moment, ce n'est que mon imagination)

Castiel réussi à sortir du purgatoire au sacrifice de quelques morceaux de peau. Mais, heureusement, il guérit complètement en quelques heures et ne tarde pas à essayer de retrouver la présence des winchester mais il ne le peut à cause de leur tatouage de protection… Alors, il se mit à les chercher. Il ne pensait pas recevoir leur appel et, pourtant, quand le nuit fut déjà bien avancé, il entendit :

\- _Castiel, s'il te plaît, reviens-nous. Je suis sur que tu es encore en vie. Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre du purgatoire mais… Je t'attend. j'ai besoin de toi… Je t'en supplie… Reviens-moi… Trouve un moyen de t'enfuir de cet enfer. Reviens… Même si tu ne souhaites plus participer à notre bataille, peu importe… Nous souhaitons juste ta présence… Je ne sais pas si… Cette fois-ci, ma prière te parviendra ou si mes paroles sont les bonnes pour te faire apparaître devant moi mais… Je t'en pris, je… Je te cherche partout, j'ai essayé de t'oublier, d'oublier la vie de chasseur, d'oublier la douleur de ne pas t'avoir à mes côtés… Mais… Je ne le peux. Entend la, entend ma prière… Quitte le purgatoire et reviens… Tu es le seul qui me comprend et… Le seul avec qui je veux être… Je ne veux pas faire ma vie sans toi… Je ne veux pas continuer à chasser, je veux une vie normal… Une maison fixe, un chien… Une vie sans monstre à tuer… Une vie où tu es présent, à mes côtés… Malgré ça, je compte bien y arriver… Une vie tranquille même si, je crois que Dean ne l'accepte pas… Il m'en veut à mort parce que, pendant cette année, j'étais tellement désespérée que j'ai trouvé un refuge, que je me suis mise avec une fille aussi perdu que moi… J'ai même eu un chien ! Et, j'étais presque heureux...La seule ombre au tableau, c'était que vous n'étiez pas là. Que cette fille n'était pas toi mais… J'ai réussi à savoir ce qu'est une vie humaine, a arrêter de culpabiliser, de pleurer face à votre perdre et… J'en suis désolé mais, je n'avais pas la force de vous cherchez… Mon frère était mort pour la énième fois … Tout comme mon père de coeur, tout comme mon ange préféré… L'être que j'aime… Je n'en pouvais plus et… Cette vie m'a sauvé… Et j'aimerais la vivre avec toi et Dean… Tu n'entend peut être rien de tout ça...Malgré le fait que je te raconte la même chose tous les soirs depuis votre disparition...Enfin, à quelques détails près… Bonne nuit...Reviens-moi..._

Castiel en fut émue jusqu'aux larmes et, sans réfléchir, il se téléporte jusqu'à Sam. Il se retrouve dans une chambre de motel, Sam couché dans un lit et son frère endormi sur le lit à côté. Son cerveau toujours su "off", l'ange se rapproche de Sam et glisse une main dans ses cheveux. Sam sursaute, se redressant prêt à se défendre mais ses gestes fut stopper par sa stupeur : Castiel est devant lui… Castiel colle ses lèvres aux siennes. Castiel l'embrasse… Sam y répond vivement. Sans un bruit, sans une parole, ils se transmettent leur manque. Sam passe ses bras autours du cou de Castiel, se collant à lui, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent. L'ange entours l'humain par la taille, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de Sam pour aller caresser la langue de ce baiser sembla durer une éternité. Leur amour, leur peine, leur épreuve endurer, leur joie de se retrouver, tout leur sentiment sont mélangés l'un à l'autre, transmis sans timidité, sans mensonge. Et quand l'échange fut rompu, leur regard se plonge l'un dans l'autre. Des minutes de silence passe, Sam emporte Castiel dans son lit, le couchant à ses côtés malgré qu'il soit couvert de sang, de saleté. Sam s'en fiche, il le garde fermement contre lui. Sam se glisse dans les bras de son ange, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour humer son odeur. Quelques minutes passent et, Sam finit par murmurer :

\- Es-tu une illusion ? Ou suis-je encore dans un rêve ? Quand compte-tu disparaître…? Quand Dean se réveillera ? Comme d'habitude…

\- Cela t'arrive souvent de me voir ? Demande Castiel, surpris.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit, lui fondant encore plus le corps. Alors il resserre sa prise sur le corps fragile de l'humain avec l'espoir de lui faire comprendre que sa présence est réel.

\- Je suis bien là. Je resterais avec toi. Je t'offrirais la vie dont tu rêves. Jamais plus je ne partirais ainsi. On laissera la chasse de côté. On aura une maison, et le chien dont tu rêve… susurre Castiel, ses lèvres près de l'oreille de l'humain.

\- T-tu… Comment tu…

Sam relève la tête, plongeant à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Castiel, rougissant légèrement.

\- Tu… As entendu mes prières ? Depuis le début ?

\- Je n'ai entendu que la dernière. Je suis revenu du purgatoire ce matin et, seulement, là, j'ai peut t'entendre. Ta prière m'a indiqué où vous logiez. Je vous aiderez dans votre dernière mission puis, après, vivons la vie que tu désire.

\- Mais… La désire tu toi aussi ? Tu es un ange… Avec les obligations et les contraintes.

\- J'en ai assez fait. Je ne souhaites plus que la paix et passez le reste de ta vie avec toi, en ce monde.

\- Et, quand je mourrais ?

\- Alors, je viendrais hanter ton paradis, assure Castiel.

Souriant, Sam va poser ses lèvres sur celle de son ange, fermant les yeux. Castiel y répondit avec plaisir. Et, à nouveau dans le silence, les baisers s'enchaînent, jusqu'à que l'humain fut happé dans un agréable sommeil, se sentant en sécurité dans les bras de son ange. Ce dernier, ne pouvant pas dormir, en profite pour l'observer pendant plusieurs heures avant de fermer les yeux pour plonger dans ses pensées.

Le lendemain matin, Dean fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il se lève, tourne son regard vers son frère qui, étrangement, dort encore puis se dirige vers la salle de bain. Il aller entré dans celle-ci avant de s'arrêter brusquement, se tournant vers le lit de Sam, voit la tête de son petit frère enfuit dans le cou de… :

\- CASTIEL ?! s'écrit-il


End file.
